Picture of Perfection
by Jessica Jewell
Summary: She was the picture of perfection, in every way. -An Alice McCoy tribute story-


Powder blue. A color that normally represents beauty and happiness. But her eyes help no happiness, though they were deathly beautiful. Her eyes help nothing and seemed hazy, never really focusing on anything, yet at the same time, they held everything. Looking into her icy powder blue eyes, it was like seeing the answer to everything and nothing, all at once. Though, not many people could stand to look into her eyes, her deadly, icy, powder blue eyes.

Soft as silk, her white-blond hair was something to envy. Its soft strands never knotted, never got split ends, and was never out of place. Not even once. The wind would blow, but the black ribbons that kept her hair in its pigtails held the soft hair where it was suppose to be. Her bangs would gently blow with the wind, than fall back into its rightful place, the bangs just barely reaching her eyes.

Rudy red lips that never smiled stood out against her beautiful, flawless, pale skin. Her lips were not big and full, but a tad thin. Yet, they were as beautiful as the rest of her. She wore no glosses, no lipsticks, not chap sticks, for her lips were naturally their healthy color and they never chapped or cracked. They never tore and she never nibbled on them, for nibbling was a nervous habits and she did not get nervous.

Her cheeks adorn no color, like the rest of her skin, and yet, her beauty did not fade. Red on her cheeks would make her look embarrassed and pink would seem so unnatural to her, though others needed the color to look normal. She looked perfect without the color, for her pale cheeks allowed her ruby lips to shine forth without being blocked off by a different patch of color on the flawless face.

Her ears were just as perfect as the rest of her face. They were not big, nor were they too small. She had no piercing, for that would take away the naturalness that is she. She did not need earrings to draw attention to her perfectly shaped ear. People looked at her ears on their own, as her pigtails kept the hair up, exposing her ear to the outside world.

She had high cheek bones and her face was thin, not narrow, but just right. No baby fat, or any fat for that matter, was upon her face. Her hair, while in pigtails, seemed to curve to frame her face, showing off her cheek bones and perfect chin.

Her neck was beautiful, pale and slender. The muscles and bones didn't protrude through, yet her neck was not fat, none of her was. Her neck, like her face, was free of imperfections, unflawed by the ways of humans and nature alike.

Smooth and elegant, her shoulders were perfectly fit for the dress she adorn. The sleeves of the dress hung more on her upper arm than on her actual shoulder itself. She had no tan lines on her shoulders to ruin her picture of perfection.

The dress she wore was old fashioned, yet it fit perfectly into modern times. The sleeves were tight at the top, hugging her skin, then flowed out gracefully, so that the bottom of the sleeve reached just a little passed her wrist and when the sleeve was help out to full length was a foot long. The dress itself hugged her without being too clingy. One could tell she had the perfect curves without getting a full show. The dress seemed baggy in the chest area, then tightened to mold to her stomach perfectly, allowing you to see the gently movement of her lungs as she breathed softly through her nose. The bottom part of the dress seemed to flow out freely and it reached about a mere two inches above her knees, showing only two inches of skin before her knee high socks blocked the view of anything else. The dress was black, but not a jet black. It was more of a light black, almost a very, very dark grey.

Her legs were fit and feminine, as her socks were thing and clung to her, showing the curving of her legs. They were graceful and beautiful, long, but not too long. They were he legs of someone who could run for hours, yet weren't bulging with muscles.

Upon her feet were black dress shoes, shiny from either being just cleaned or brand new. No one knew for sure which it was. Her feet were small, but not too small. But the looks of her shoes, she was about a size seven of eight in women's.

Her last feature was her hands. Pale, like the rest of her, they stuck out against her black dress. Her fingers were long and elegant, like a pianists fingers. Her nails were so long that they could be claws, but rather they just reached past her finger tips. Her nails never had dirt under them and were perfectly rounded. The back of her hand was smooth and soft, well kept. They were not the hands of someone who worked, but rather, someone who got heir work from a hobby. Her palms were smooth, except at the base of the fingers, which were just barely a little rougher then the rest of her hand, which suggests that she had to hold onto something for her hobby.

A picture of perfection, that's what she was. Not a single part was flawed upon this fifteen year old girl, possible sixteen. She was someone to be envied by all, regardless of age or gender. Yet, no one envied her, but rather, they merely look upon her with fascination and awe. Alice McCoy was her name, yet no one knew this. No one knew her name, age, birthday, or well, anything about this stunning picture of beauty. Why? Quite simply.

Alice McCoy is dead.

**This is a little drabble that came to be after re-watching the episode in which Alice McCoy appears when Dobermon gives the Tamers the power to biomerge with their partners. Episode 44 "The Messenger" incase you were wondering. Obviously this takes place a few years later, sense Alice is dressed differently. I've always had the feeling that she was dead from watching that episode, as Dolphin has a picture of her and he states, "but every time I've underestimated digital life forms I've been **_**dead **_**wrong." And in episode 45, Dolphin is holding Alice's picture again and says, "How'd a bunch of hacker like us get caught up in all this trouble? Or cause so much trouble for our children?" her then pauses, looking at the picture. And finishes by saying, "I'm sorry Alice."**


End file.
